Fluid properties that are of interest when producing hydrocarbons include bubble point (BP) and dew point (DP). To determine these properties, fluid samples may be brought to the surface for analysis. However, bringing the samples to the surface may cause irreversible changes in the composition and/or phase behavior of the fluid (e.g., asphaltene and/or wax precipitation). These irreversible changes make subsequent measurements of saturation pressure less accurate.